Xebec
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Bite-sized bits of pure GRUVIA fluff. A collection of flash fiction - the story of Gray and Juvia told in a series of 200 word snippets


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Normally I avoid double posting, (since Thursday is Mazeverse night), but I had to make an exception here.****  
**

**This year, we're celebrating Valentine's with story about GRUVIA. Some people are probably surprised to see this from me, since that's not a ship that I tend to write for. But some of my earliest (and arguably best loved) work is Gruvia-centric. These stories and their readers were sort of my gateway into the FT fanfic community, and I wrote this in recognition of the fact that I wouldn't be here without them.**

**This is my first attempt at flash fiction. Normally, I try to increase the length of my chapters, not limit it. However, I was inspired by a comment (it was the paraphrase of a quote) ******that a novelist is someone who failed as a short story writer (because they couldn't express themselves concisely) and that a short story writer is someone who failed as a poet. While I don't strictly believe that's true, trying to load as much meaning and implication in a very small word count was an interesting idea.****

****Each of these mini-fics is under 200 words. **We've got everything from bite-sized scenes to free verse poetry. And even though each one is very short, this was**** easily one of the most thoughtful and painstaking pieces that I've written in a long time. **

**The other restriction I gave myself was that I was only allowed to portray GRUVIA in a happy or fluffy context here. Long-time readers know how hard it is for me to stay away from the heartbreak and romantic frustration. Gruvia is a ship that tends to get Angsted a lot in my writing, so I wanted to write them something happy for a change.  
**

**The story's title, Xebec, actually refers to a small Mediterranean sailing ship. Since this is a small fic where our GRUVIA ship sails, so I thought that was appropriate. (Plus, when else do I get to publish something with a title that starts with 'X'?)  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

**G is for Gradually**

* * *

Gloomy, they'd always called her, the Rain Woman of Phantom Lord. The drip-drop of the gunmetal grey sky followed wherever she went.

When will the rain stop?

When will the sun come?

Never, never. For all alone she'd always be, that Rain Woman of Phantom Lord.

Glacial, he was, the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail. Guarded and cautious. Too cold to love and too hurt to let anyone in. He kept his distance to shield his fragile heart.

When will the snow thaw?

When will the sun come?

Gradually, gradually.

He reached out his hand, catching her before her wretched existence ended like a splattered rain drop on the cold grey cement.

The Ice Mage of Fairy Tail stopped the rain.

The clouds of grey parted like the curtains in their bedroom, and the warmth of his smile was sun on her face. The clouds of Gray slowly faded away, exposing the frost that cloistered his heart.

The heart that she alone could melt.

Gradually, gradually, he would see that she was the one for him.

Gradually, gradually, she would be the one to melt his frozen heart.

* * *

**R is for Relationship**

* * *

He'd promised her an answer—a response—when the war was over. When the last Spriggan fell.

The last Spriggan did fall. As did the last of the autumn leaves. And the pure white snow of winter.

Still she waited for his response.

Winter gave way to pink peonies and forget-me-nots the color of her eyes. But still she waited.

Cold droplets trailed down her face, mingling with the hot, fat tears that flowed from her forget-me-not eyes.

Had he forgotten? Why did he wait?

Heavy footfalls splattered through the soupy puddles that lined the sidewalks.

"You're late."

"Sorry! I'm sorry," he panted, braced against his knees. He was as wet as she, soaked like he'd gone swimming.

"What kept you?"

"Train was delayed. I ran all the way."

By train or foot, it shouldn't have taken six months. Her protests were silenced when he peeled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. The soggy fabric enveloped her with his warmth.

Surprised, she looked up, meeting eyes hesitant no longer.

"Is this—"

"_Yes_," he said. "That's my answer. Let's give this… relationship—or whatever—a try."

* * *

**U is for Unlikely**

* * *

It was an unlikely story: enemies turned friends turned lovers. Gray had never imagined they'd end up like this. That he would take her here, to this spot, in the town of his childhood. Most people would visit a gravestone, but this felt more appropriate.

Juvia had brought her lacy black parasol to match her somber dress. The umbrella would offer little protection, but she no longer needed it. He'd protect her, and it would rain no more.

Barely breathing, Juvia tiptoed the hallowed ground, settling on the sofa with an uncertain frown.

Gray took her hand, giving delicate fingers a comforting squeeze. "It's okay."

She'd find no judgement here. This place, frozen in time, was filled with echoes of memories and ghosts that he no longer had to bear alone.

Gray smiled, glancing at the framed portrait on the mantle. "Hey, it's been a while. I know I should come over more, but it's been crazy getting ready for… Well, I wanted you to meet someone special to me. This is Juvia… the woman I'm going to marry someday."

And even though he never expected to end up like this, he knew Ur would have approved.

* * *

**V is for Veil**

* * *

All of her friends and his gathered to watch, a hundred eyes fixed on her. Lucy flashed an apologetic smile and bounced her rowdy third baby, trying to calm the sharp wails that echoed domed ceilings.

Juvia never felt as vulnerable as she did now, standing in front of everyone. Not when her classmates jeered when it rained. Not during her first boyfriend's cruel rejection.

Her heart pounded so hard that she felt dizzy.

Gray had always been so vague and difficult to read. Did he like her or not? Would he date her or not? Would he stay or not? It had taken so long with everything that Juvia had started to wonder if he was having second thoughts. What if he didn't show up?

She almost passed out from relief when he arrived, catcalls following as he jogged to meet her.

"Sorry! Sorry…"

"Late. Again," she sighed.

But there was no hesitation in his eyes when he said: "I do."

He lifted the veil, swallowing hard. Rough fingertips grazed her cheeks, leaving them tingling as he raised her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

**I is for Impassioned**

* * *

When they were teenagers, she used to fantasize about Gray and what it would be like to be with him. The sweetness of his lips. The scent of citrus, mint and something spicy tickling her nose. Exploring the planes of his well-toned body with curious fingertips.

She had never imagined this. Aided by his magic, his fingers trailed down her arm, leaving a trail of fevered skin. Teasing caresses, so cold they burned, glided across her bare skin. They found their way to the sensitive spot at the small of her back, making her shiver with delight.

Juvia gave a sharp gasp as Gray's icy lips nuzzled the dip of her collarbone.

"You like that, huh?" he said, low and breathless.

Overcome by need, Juvia yanked him toward her, hands tangled in his shirt.

"Impatient?"

"_Impassioned_," she mumbled against his parted lips. No more waiting.

Gray gave a growl of surprise when her fingers tangled in his hair, the sound stirring something inside her. He pushed her back against the doorframe.

She could feel his muscled torso pressed against hers, nothing left to the imagination as, the fire of his kiss consumed her.

* * *

**A is for Announcement**

* * *

Gray had never found her more attractive.

Juvia hummed softly to herself as she labored over the stove top. She seemed to glow, as if her smile lit her from the inside. Her white nightgown made her look like an angel.

Gray padded into the kitchen, stopping to peck his wife on the lips on his way to the coffee maker.

"You're up already! I wanted to serve breakfast in bed," she said.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, pretending not to remember.

"It's a special day."

"Three amazing years. Can't argue with that. Happy Anniversary."

She set down the spatula and turned down the burner. "Actually, I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?"

Juvia let out a slow breath, turning to face him. She clasped both hands against her lower belly. "We finally did it…"

"Ar-are you sure?" he asked.

Smiling, she nodded, her eyes damp. "Six weeks. Doctor confirmed it."

Gray crossed the room in two strides, crushing her against his chest. They'd been trying for a baby for more than a year.

"I love you. I love you so much," he mumbled against her shoulder.

* * *

**And, my lovelies, is how this ship sails! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Be sure to poke that Like button if you did.**

**Did anyone catch what I did there with the themes? (Easter egg - there are actually three themes in each chapter: the chapter title and two other words that start with the same letter. One of those words is typically associated with Gray and the other is Juvia's. Did you spot them?)**

**This is the part where I like to direct readers to other fics that may be of interest to them. But in this case, I'm not sure what to recommend, since I'm writiing outside of my comfort zone here. ****The only thing that I can think of that might be of interest is my long-fic _Silence_, which is a Gruvia rewrite of The Little Mermaid. If that's not quite your thing, then maybe I'll see you around on some other story.**

**Until next time! - Karine**


End file.
